Ghost Hunt Facebook
by Emana Ryan
Summary: What happens when the gang has facebook. One-shot


**Me: Okay I have way to many stories for Ghost Hunt in my head. I am trying to work on my stories for Gakuen Alice. I have the whole plot thought out in my head, but I don't want to type it out. So, I am doing a Ghost Hunt one-shot.**

**Mai: Eh. Emana don't you think you have everyone waiting for your other stories?**

**Me: I know! I really am just lazy to type it all out.**

**Naru: That is stupid.**

**Me: Mai, take care of your lover.**

**Mai: Emana!**

**Naru: Lover?**

**Mai: It's nothing Naru!**

**Naru: Huh?**

**Me: Lin!**

**Lin: Emana doesn't own Facebook or Ghost Hunt.**

**~~~Facebook~~~**

**Mai Taniyama: **Working making tea for the stupid boss. Glad he doesn't have Facebook.

_3 likes • 11 comments_

**Hosho Takigawa: **I can't see the guy even going near Facebook.

_4 likes_

**Ayako Matsuzaki: **The day that guy gets Facebook the world would end.

_6 likes_

**Masako Hara: **I hope he gets Facebook!

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama: **Why? So you could just be all over him even more?

_30 likes_

**John Brown: **I don't see the point Masako. You are just wasting your life trying to go after him. I would just give up. It is useless. You don't get the point that he will never like you!

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **Um… Someone is a bit pissed.

_5 likes_

**Lin Koujo: **Do you actually blame him?

_6 likes_

**Masako Hara: **You don't know anything John and what do you exactly mean Lin?

_Like_

**John Brown: **What do you mean I don't know anything? You are the one that is stupid enough to believe that you have a chance with Naru! You can't even see what is in front of you!

_40 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Now guys settle down. Masako… Why don't you shut the fuck you and stop being a bitch :)

_11 likes_

**Lin Koujo: **...Interesting…

_Like_

*****Real life*****

Mai was in the kitchen making tea for Naru. After a few minutes Lin came walking into the kitchen. "So, Mai, where did you learn that type of language?"

"Lin? What are you doing?" asked Mai, looking at him nervous.

"That didn't answer my question," smirked Lin.

"Hehe, internet?" Mai said, it sounded more like a question. Lin just smirked and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>John Brown: <strong>Maybe I should give up…

_Like • 4 comments_

**Mai Taniyama: **Don't give up John!

_9 likes_

**John Brown: **Sorry, but, I am going to have to give up. She likes him and not me.

_Like_

**Ayako Matsuzaki: **Don't be like that! You have to be tough!

_10 likes_

**Madoka Mori: **Don't worry it will get better! That is how love works!

_7 likes_

*****Real Life*****

Lin was walking around the office. For the first time he got bored being on his laptop. He didn't know why but it was just boring. After a few minutes of roaming around Madoka walked into the office. Lin didn't notice until Madoka jumped on his back.

"What are you doing?" asked Lin, looking at her from the corner of his eye.

Madoka pouted for a second before smiling at him. "I love you"

Lin looked at her like she was crazy. "Your lying."

"Why don't you believe me?" asked Madoka, looking like she was about to cry. At that moment Mai walked into the room staring at Madoka on Lin's back.

"Sorry, for interrupting you guys," Mai was about to walk out when she grabbed a camera. Both looked at her suspicious. Then Mai took a picture of them and ran out of the room.

"That was weird," Lin said, still looked at the door Mai disappeared from.

"You never answered me!" whined Madoka, hitting Lin's head.

"What are you talking about?" Lin asked flinching every time she hit him.

"My confession! You don't like me!" Madoka started her fake crying.

"Wait! I never said I didn't like you. I like you a lot!" Lin said panicking.

Madoka smirked at him and jumped off his back. She put her arm through his. "Great! Now _new_ boyfriend you are taking me to eat!"

Lin sweat dropped. "Right."

* * *

><p><strong>Madoka Mori <strong>and **Lin Koujo **are in a relationship.

_50 likes • 7 comments_

**Mai Taniyama: **Yay! :) I'm so happy for you guys!

_16 likes_

**Madoka Mori: **Yup! :) Now we are just waiting for you and Noll to get together.

_7 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Madoka! Don't say stuff that will never happen!

_Like_

**Lin Koujo: **You never know what will happen in the future.

_12 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **I still don't believe it will happen. He did say that I was in love with his brother and not him.

_Like_

**Madoka Mori: **Do you like his brother?

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama: **Yes, but only in a brother-sister way! The guy I love is Naru.

_33 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Davis <strong>joined Facebook.

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Davis <strong>is now friends with **Mai Taniyama **and **40 others.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lin Koujo: <strong>I don't see the end of the world.

_5 likes • 11 comments_

**Mai Taniyama: **It was a joke!

_7 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **What are you two talking about?

_Like_

**Hosho Takigawa: **Um… I don't know if I should say…

_4 likes_

**Masako Hara: **They said if you ever joined Facebook the world would end.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama: **You are such a suck up bitch!

_10 likes_

**Masako Hara: **Takes one to know one.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama: **Really? That is such a stupid comeback!

_12 likes_

**Masako Hara: **Well at least Naru will go on a date with me.

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **Mai doesn't have to worry about that!

_Like_

**Lin Koujo: **What are you talking about?

_2 likes_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **You will see! ;)

_Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Osamu Yasuhara <strong>has requested chat with **Mai Taniyama.**

**Mai: **What were you talking about?

**Yasu: **We are going to play with everyones minds! :)

**Mai: **Meaning?

**Yasu: **You are now my girlfriend! ;)

**Mai: **What!

**Yasu: **It's just a fake relationship.

**Mai: **Don't I have a say in this?

**Yasu: **Nope! :)

**Mai: **B-But…

**Yasu: **Do you want Naru?

**Mai: **W-Well n-not like this.

**Yasu: **Well you have no say in this!

**Mai: **…

**Yasu: **I win!

* * *

><p><strong>Osamu Yasuhara<strong> and **Mai Taniyama** are in a relationship.

_Like • 16 comments_

**Lin Koujo: **What happened?

_5 likes_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **What can we say? We just realized our feelings for each other.

_Like_

**Ayako Matsuzaki: **What about Naru?

_22 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **I know it will never happen. So, why wait around.

_1 like_

**Masako Hara: **Finally you realize that.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis: **Mai you are more stupid then I thought.

_30 Likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **What?

_Like_

**Masako Hara: **But, Naru, why is it her?

_Like_

**Oliver Davis: **Just give up.

_1 like_

**John Brown: **PLEASE! This is getting annoying!

_3 likes_

**Masako Hara: **What is wrong with you?

_Like_

**Hosho Takigawa: **You know one of these times he is going to snap.

_6 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Please don't say that.

_5 likes_

**Masako Hara: **I still don't get it. Besides all this useless stuff. Naru lets go on a date!

_Like_

**John Brown: **That's it!

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **He snapped. -_-

_2 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>John Brown: <strong>I give up! I try to be nice! I try not to yell at every guy that makes a move! I try to be patient! I try and try! I love **Masako Hara**! Is that so hard for someone to comprehend? I guess she is to slow to figure it out! She just goes after Naru! It's always Naru this and Naru that. Newsflash he is in love with Mai! Stop wasting time going after him and open your eyes to what is actually in front of you!

_30 likes • 5 comments_

**Mai Taniyama: **He snapped… Wait! Naru doesn't love me!

_Like_

**Hosho Takigawa: **It's alright John! Also, Mai, Naru does love you!

_7 likes_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **No! Mai is mine!

_1 like_

**Oliver Davis: **Mai is not yours. Mai is mine. I will be damned if you take her away from me.

_10 likes_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **Then why aren't you the one going out with her?

_5 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Masako Hara<strong> has requested chat with **John Brown**.

**John: **Yes?

**Masako: **Did you mean it?

**John: **About?

**Masako:** About everything you said.

**John: **I really do love you, and I wish you would give up on Naru.

**Masako: **Why? Why would you love me? If I give up on Naru then there would be nothing left for me.

**John: **Does anyone actually need a reason to love someone? It just happens. There would be something left for you. I will always be with you. Make up with Mai. I'm pretty sure that you two can come close friends.

**Masako: **But, what about priesthood?

**John: **I left about a month ago, but I got the okay to still do the exorcist.

**Masako: **I guess I could try…

**John: **Good. I promise I won't hurt you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>John Brown<strong> and** Masako Hara** are in a relationship.

_30 likes • Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Masako Hara <strong>requested a chat with **Mai Taniyama**.

**Mai:** Hey, what did you need?

**Masako:** I know I have been a bitch to you, but I am really sorry! Naru belongs with you. He loves you.

**Mai:** I accept your apology, but I don't think Naru and I will happen. I hope we can become friends though. :)

**Masako:** I really hope you two end up together. I guess that is all I can do. I hope you can be happy. I hope we can become friends, also.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama: <strong>Going to hang out with **Masako Hara**.

_2 likes • 7 comments_

**John Brown: **I hope you girls have fun. :)

_3 likes_

**Ayako Matsuzaki: **Are we missing something?

_5 likes_

**Masako Hara: **Not really. We just decided to stop arguing and try to become friends.

_2 likes_

**Hosho Takigawa: **Since when?

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama:** A while ago.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis: **I want tea.

_4 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Fine. Tea addict.

_10 likes_

*****Real Life*****

"Hey, Mai," Masako walked over to Mai. Mai smiled at her.

"Hey Masako!" Mai smiled even wider. They walked around the mall for about an hour. When they were about to leave when two guys walked over to them.

"Hey, what are two pretty little girlies doing alone?" asked the tall guy who had black hair.

"Yeah, want use to show you a good time," smirked the guy with blonde hair. Mai smirked at Masako and she looked at Mai with a weird look. Mai winked at Masako and signaled Masako to follow her lead. Mai strolled over to the black hair guy and put her hands on his chest.

"Would you guys be up to it?" Mai asked smiling a bit at the guy she was touching. Masako looked at her for a second before figuring out what she was doing. Masako smirked a bit and walked over to the blonde and kind of cuddled against him.

"Yeah, wouldn't you have something better to do?" asked Masako, she smirked over at Mai. The two guys looked at each other and smirked. Both guys wrapped their arms around the girls.

"We don't mind showing you girls around," said the black haired guy, looking down at Mai. Mai smiled up at him and the guy started to get closer to her. Mai's smile turned into a smirk.

"Stupid," Mai muttered and brought her knee up right in the private place. The guys eyes went wide and he fell to the ground. The blonde guy went away to Masako to tend to his friend. Mai walked over to Masako. "You really think we are that desperate?"

"Yeah, besides you guys have greasy hair," said Masako, flipping her hair back. Mai looked at her before starting to laugh. The two guys looked at them before walking away.

* * *

><p><strong>Masako Hara: <strong>Had a great time with **Mai Taniyama**. We messed with a couple of peoples heads.

_5 likes • 14 comments_

**John Brown: **I'm happy you had a good time, but what do you mean?

_7 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **A couple of guys were trying to hit on Masako and I. So we decided to play along.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis: **What is that suppose to mean?

_2 likes_

**Masako Hara: **We acted, and Mai got a kiss.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis:** What? What is this guys name? I will kill him!

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama:** Masako don't lie about things that never happen. Naru you cannot kill anyone!

_3 likes_

**Masako Hara: **Aww ruin all the fun.

_Like_

**Madoka Mori:** Okay, what did I miss when I was gone?

_5 likes_

**Lin Koujo:** Well, John and Masako got together some how. Naru has confessed his feelings towards Mai a bunch of times. Masako and Mai are now friends. Also, I am sure Ayako and Hosho are going out.

_20 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **What? Naru confessed?

_4 likes_

**Oliver Davis:** Yes! I love you! How hard is that to get?

_14 likes_

**John Brown: **Is it so hard to get that Masako and I are going out?

_3 likes_

**Ayako Matsuzaki:** What are you talking about? That monk and I aren't going out.

_Like_

**Hosho Takigawa: **Yeah… Not going out.

_Like_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama<strong> has requested chat with **Osamu Yasuhara**.

**Yasu:** Hey Mai!

**Mai: **Are we still pretending to go out?

**Yasu: **Aww! You want to break up. :(

**Mai:** We weren't actually dating. -_-

**Yasu:** I know. Well it was nice "dating" you.

**Mai:** Haha. Yeah "dating."

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama<strong> is single.

_14 likes • 1 comment_

**Oliver Davis: **I need more like buttons.

_17 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Osamu Yasuhara<strong> is single.

_1 like • Comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Davis<strong> has requested chat with **Mai Taniyama**.

**Mai:** Yes, Naru?

**Naru:** Your an idiot.

**Mai:** -_- Are you sure you love me?

**Naru:** I'm more then sure.

**Mai: **I don't believe it.

**Naru:** Why not?

**Mai: **You don't act like it.

**Naru: **I'm not good at expressing my feelings.

**Mai:** It's not just about expressing your feelings. It's more you treating me like a five year old. Once you realize what I mean then talk to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama:<strong> Going to talk with **Masako Hara**.

_5 likes • 2 comments_

**Masako Hara:** I will see you once you get here.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama:** Okay. :)

_Like_

*****Real Life*****

"Hey Masako! I am home!" yelled Mai walking into Masako's house. Masako laughed at her.

"You do know that you don't live here, right?" asked Masako. Mai smirked and jumped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"I talked with Naru," said Mai, starting to flip through the channels.

"What happened!" asked Masako, jumping on the couch beside Mai.

"We argued. I told him not to talk to me until he understands the fact that he treats me like a five year old," said Mai.

"Makes sense. I wouldn't want to go out with someone who doesn't even treat me like my age," said Masako, putting her sleeve to her mouth.

"Exactly! He might be smart, but he is stupid when it comes to this type of stuff," Mai said, chuckling a bit.

"Well, I have to do a show now…" trailed off Masako.

"Okay! I will see you later!" Mai said, getting up to the door. "I will come back home later!" Mai ran out of the house.

* * *

><p><strong>Masako Hara: <strong>Didn't know that my house was **Mai Taniyama**'s house.

_15 likes • 5 comments_

**Mai Taniyama: **Of course! :)

_2 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Not fair.

_6 likes_

**Masako Hara: **Mai I am done with my show. Wanna hang out?

_1 like_

**Mai Taniyama: **Okay! I will be home soon!

_2 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **And I am being ignored. Not fair.

_6 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Oliver Davis: <strong>I get it I messed up. I will be better.

_7 likes • 28 comments_

**Mai Taniyama:** No you don't. You just don't like the fact that I am ignoring you.

_8 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **I really mean it Mai. I understand.

_2 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Oh really? Then what do I mean?

_5 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Your a six year old.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama:** -_- I give up. I am not dealing with this.

_Like_

**Masako Hara: **Are you stupid Naru?

_7 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Stupid? I am no where near stupid.

_Like_

**Masako Hara:** Really? Then why aren't you smart enough to figure out what Mai means?

_9 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **I already figured it out.

_Like_

**Masako Hara: **How did I ever like you? How would you feel if the person you went out with treats you like a child?

_5 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Ah. I get it.

_20 likes_

**Mai Taniyama:** Because of someone else!

_6 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Mai I am really sorry. Please just give me a second chance.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama:** No. You are done with chances.

_5 likes_

**Madoka Mori: **C'mon Mai he was even being polite.

_2 likes_

**Mai Taniyama:** I won't be at work anymore.

_Like_

**Hosho Takigawa:** What?

_Like_

**Ayako Matsuzaki:** Mai!

_Like_

**John Brown:** Think more about this.

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara:** Mai! Don't you think you are blowing this out of proportion!

_Like_

**Lin Koujo: **What about money for rent? How will you survive without money? I think you need to think more about this.

_14 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Lin is right. Mai you need the money.

_5 likes_

**Mai Taniyama:** I still quit.

_Like_

**Masako Hara:** Want to live with me? You already call my house your home.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama:** Masako! Of course!

_Like_

**John Brown: **Mai just saying Masako is my lover. Just reminding you.

_1 like_

**Masako Hara: **John!

_2 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **I'm not happy about this.

_6 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama: <strong>Moving my stuff to **Masako Hara** house.

_2 likes • 6 comments_

**Oliver Davis: **Would you just come back and work for me. You can even move in with me.

_9 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Just get over the fact I'm not going to work for you. I want nothing to do with you.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis: **Mai, please just give me a chance.

_8 likes_

**Ayako Matsuzaki: **Mai, think about it. Naru is begging you.

_4 likes_

**Mai Taniyama:** You want me to give him a chance? I have been giving his chances since day one! I gave him a chance when I started to work for him. I gave him a chance when he came back from England. I am done with giving chances.

_3 likes_

**Oliver Davis:** Mai. I am sorry.

_7 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Masako Hara:<strong> Just got done helping Mai move in.

_2 likes • 1 comment_

**Hosho Takigawa:** I still can't believe any of this.

_6 likes_

*****Real Life*****

Mai was walking around outside when she heard someone call her name. When she turned around Naru was in front of her. Naru seemed a bit out of it he was panting a bit and his hair was a bit messed up. "N-Na-,"

"I-I'm sorry!" Naru managed to say. Mai was surprise a bit. "I know that I messed up. I have been thinking about how I feel about you. I couldn't accept the fact that you love my brother-,"

"I love your brother, but it is only like a brother-sister thing. Like I said before you left for England, I love you," Mai said, looking anywhere else but at Naru.

"Mai…," Naru looked down at her a bit surprise. "Will you give me another chance?"

"I-," Mai got cut off from her phone ringing. Mai pulled out her phone and looked at the caller ID. Masako was calling her. "Hello?"

"_Would you give the idiot another chance? I am pretty sure he won't hurt you this time. Well unless you have kids. He will probably hurt you then," _said Masako over the phone really fast before hanging up the phone. Mai was blushing, badly.

"One more chance," muttered Mai, putting her phone away. Naru looked at her a bit confused. "I-I will give you one more chance."

"Really?" he looked hopeful at her. Mai nodded her head slowly. Naru smiled a real smile and hugged her. Mai was surprise for a moment then hugged him back. "You won't regret this."

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama<strong> and **Oliver Davis** are in a relationship.

_23 likes • 20 comments_

**Masako Hara: **Finally.

_4 likes_

**Lin Koujo: **So, it actually happened.

_6 likes_

**Madoka Mori: **Yay! :D I am so happy for you!

_8 likes_

**John Brown: **I am happy for you.

_5 likes_

**Hosho Takigawa: **My little girl is growing up.

_Like_

**Ayako Matsuzaki: **Monk! I am happy for you Mai.

_5 likes_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **I feel like I am left out of the whole relationship thing.

_8 likes_

**Oliver Davis:** Serves you right.

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **You are only saying that because I was in a relationship with Mai before you.

_6 likes_

**Oliver Davis:** I won't accept the fact that you two were together.

_16 likes_

**Mai Taniyama:** We weren't actually together.

_6 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Meaning?

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **We faked our relationship thing.

_6 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **Well, at least you guys weren't together.

_7 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Don't worry I didn't date anyone, because I love you. :)

_9 likes_

**Oliver Davis:** Good. Oh, and Mai, I love you too.

_6 likes_

**Hosho Takigawa: **Anyone think he was going to ask for tea?

_44 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **I already gave him his tea.

_1 like_

**Oliver Davis: **I want more tea.

_6 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Alright I will make it.

_1 like_

*****Real Life*****

"Naru, tea is ready," Mai said, opening the door to Naru's office. Mai looked over at Naru's desk to find that he isn't sitting in his usual spot. "Uh, Naru?"

"Over here," she heard a voice from the right side. Naru was on the couch. His back was against the arm of the chair and had his legs stretched out on the couch. There was a coffee table, and there were a couple of books spread out. Mai walked over towards him and put the tea on the table.

"What are you reading?" Mai asked, looking at the black covered book. Naru stopped reading for a second to look at her. After a moment of thinking he smirked at her.

"Why don't you take a look?" asked Naru. Mai looked at him confused before he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. She landed between his legs and was blushing madly. Still blushing Mai decided to get comfortable. She put both her feet onto the couch and leaned on Naru's chest. Naru put the book in front of both of them before grabbing his tea. They both started to read the book. There was silence for the next two hours before both of them fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Mai started to wake up a bit. At first she didn't remember where she was at, only because she was half awake. When she was fully awake she remembered that Naru and her were reading a book, together. Mai lifted her head and yawned. She looked around and noticed that their position was different then when they fell asleep. They were laying all the way down and Mai was laying on top of Naru. He had his arm laying across Mai's waist and the other was across his face. Mai was trying to get up a bit until she got forced back down.

"What are you doing?" mumbled Naru, not moving from his position. Mai started to blush madly.

"I-I wanted to get up," Mai mumbled back at him. Naru's arm on his face moved a bit so he could look down at Mai.

"Why?" asked Naru.

"What is this twenty questions?" asked Mai. Naru smirked at her before switching their position. In one swift movement Mai was under Naru and Naru was on top of Mai.

"Well we don't need questions. I am pretty sure we don't need to talk ether," Naru whispered into her ear. Mai started to blush madly and was about to say something before Naru started to attack her mouth, neck and her body.

**(Me:** **Yeah… I am skipping this part. Just because I'm not into the whole rated 'M' stuff. I mean I know how to write it, and its not like I am to young not to write it. I will be 18 in May. More like I like to keep my writing in a certain category. Plus I tend to have a bad mind when it comes to that. So, I'm not doing it to save you guys from finding out some messed up things of my mind. You guys might not think it is that bad but it would be pretty intense for anyone. So… Um… Back to the story.)**

* * *

><p><strong>***Real Life***<strong>

Mai just got back to the office from the hospital, because Naru has been telling her and telling her to go. She has been throwing up for awhile. Mai went straight into Naru's office ignoring Lin's confused stare. Naru looked up from his papers. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'm-,"

**(Me: Whats up people? Guess what this next part is predictable.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mai Taniyama: <strong>I'm pregnant…

_44 likes • 11 comments_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **I don't recall doing anything with you.

_6 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **It isn't your kid.

_8 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: **Naru's the father.

_66 likes_

**Hosho Takigawa: **Unless you did someone else before Naru.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis: **I am pretty sure I am the only one that has done her.

_Like_

**Lin Koujo: **Hmm… Are you sure? If I recall Yasu said something about doing a girlfriend a few weeks before you guys started going out.

_Like_

**Oliver Davis:** What?

_Like_

**Osamu Yasuhara: **She wasn't my girlfriend she was some girl I found on the street.

_Like_

**Mai Taniyama: **Looks like I'm not the only one going to be going to the hospital.

_6 likes_

**Oliver Davis: **So, I am the only one you have done, right?

_5 likes_

**Mai Taniyama: This is going to be a long 9 months…**

_13 likes_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I am done with the one-shot! :D<strong>

**Mai: After making me pregnant with Naru's kid.**

**Me: Might be Naru's kid.**

**Naru: It better be my kid.**

**Me: You will never know.**

**Naru: Only cause you won't continue the story.**

**Me: Point?**

**Mai: Anyway we are ending that.**

**Me: Yeah. Okay! My Gakuen Alice stories will be ending as soon as I get the time to update them.**

**Naru: Aren't you just lazy?**

**Me: Yeah pretty much.**

**Mai: Bye everyone!**

**Me: Yeah… Bye…**


End file.
